Momentos
by NitZBlack
Summary: drabbles de Hikaru y Haruhi,la mejor pareja de Ouran
1. Idea

Empezando con unos drabbles de mi pareja favorita!

Disfruten!

**Ideas**

- Bueno, para nuestro proyecto de biología tenemos que explicar como funcionan las hormonas - dijo Kaoru seriamente mientras colocaba unos libros sobre el escritorio. Miró a los dos integrantes su equipo. - ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de como lo haremos? -

"Yo puedo besar a Haruhi/Hikaru" fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de los otros dos.

Ellos miraron a Kaoru silenciosamente.

Kaoru parpadeó y pidió una respuesta – ¿Entonces…?

– Nada

- Nop, ni la más mínima idea

Que tal estuvo? Le sigo?


	2. Encerrados

Ouran no me pertenece (Si así fuera Hikaru y Haruhi estarían juntos y Tamaki en la Antártida)

Disfruten!

**Encerrados**

Nunca en su vida pensaron que quedarían atrapados en un lugar tan estrecho. Su estúpido y rubio sempai los había encerrado en un closet accidentalmente… olvidándolos.

Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso dentro del armario del Host Club. Sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro, rojos a más no poder y Haruhi con un raro tic en el ojo.

Hikaru - dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos, al parecer molesta - ¿podrías quitar tu mano de mi trasero

=D


	3. Clandestino

OHSHC no me pertenece, de hacer sido así, Hikaru y Haruhi estarían juntos y Tamaki perdido friendo espárragos en Timbuktú (si existe! Está en Mali!)

Clandestino

Hikaru se asomó al pasillo de supermercado donde su novia estaba comprando. Ella miró alrededor sospechosamente y luego tomó un paquete de los estantes rápidamente; fue entonces cuando Hikaru supo que ella tramaba algo.

Algo estaba sucediendo y Hikaru averiguaría que era. Haruhi no le ocultaría más su plan; Hikaru la vigilaría cuidadosamente para saber que estaba pasando. Su hermano, quien fue arrastrado a este desmañado trabajo espía, bostezó detrás de el.

"¿Podemos irnos a casa?" Gimió Kaoru. Hikaru se limitó a callarlo.

"Ella trae algo entre manos Kaoru, yo lo sé. Haruhi ha estado desapareciendo de las clases con esa actitud sospechosa…" dijo Hikaru seriamente, entrecerrando los ojos. "Hay algo que ella ocultando, algo clandestino, en las sombras…"

"Hikaru, por enésima vez ella no está ocultando nada, ¡estúpido!; ella solo tiene su periodo!

Perdón por no actualizar! Mis malditos exámenes finales tienen la culpa! Ya no quiero nada! ¬¬

¡Oh! Esta mi pobre alma condenada se ha sentido honrada por sus reviews y por que hayan decido poner mis reverendas sandeces entra sus favoritos. Gracias! Me dan una luz para seguir luchando por sobrevivir en este valle de lágrimas! XD (¿ke hongo con eso)

Otro review para mis tonterías?


	4. La charla

OHSHC no me pertenece, si así fuera, Tamaki sería absorbido por un hoyo negro mientras que Hikaru y Haruhi estarían juntos.

**La charla**

¿Es que acaso Kami lo odiaba? O tal vez, Kami estaba tan aburrido que había decidido entretenerse un poco con los tontos mortales… ¡Kami lo había hecho su juguete! una víctima de sus crueles bromas…

"Entonces Hikaru, las relaciones sexuales son un gran riesgo, no solo por las horribles enfermedades que causan dolor y fluidos asquerosos, sino por los embarazos y eso si es un problema a su edad, ¿sabes lo que sufre una mujer embarazada?, el horror que son los partos…"Dijo Ranka-san mientras le mostraba un montón de fotografías muy explícitas de partos y enfermedades venéreas a un pobre Hikaru al borde de un trauma…

Sí, recibía "la charla" por un Okama

Dos horas después…

"Y espero que así tomes conciencia de la responsabilidad de las relaciones sexuales y piensen dos veces antes de hacer algo" dijo Ranka-san a un robotizado Hikaru quien sólo asintió mientras pensaba que moriría virgen.

=/ …. No me agradó tanto… compréndanme, estoy en finales y mi mente no carbura del todo bien… justo mañana tengo examen de ciencias de la salud y aprenderme las enfermedades venéreas me tiene un poquito traumada… disculpen mi falta de ingenio hoy, quise escribir un poco antes de seguir estudiando y me ha salido muy mal… =(

¿Alguien sabe como separar comentarios de historia? Yo no. Enséñenme!


	5. Sospechosamente

**Otro más. OHSHC no es mío, y por más que yo lo desee, no lo será T.T.**

Sospechosamente

Haruhi miraba hacia todas las esquinas, corredores y espacios de su casa. Estaba vestida sospechosamente, su cuerpo cubierto con un largo abrigo café, unos anteojos de sol resguardaban sus ojos y un enorme sombrero descansaba sobre su cabeza, varios bultitos se notaban bajo el abrigo. La operación Escapar de Ranka marchaba perfectamente. La castaña miró su reloj, eran casi las 7… tenía que salir de ahí antes que Ranka despertara, solo tenía unos minutos.

Echó una mirada rápida y cautelosa hacia la habitación de su padre y caminó de puntitas hacia la salida, saboreando la libertad…

"Hnmmm!"

"Hee! Otousan?" casi gritó, pegando un brinco que la dejó con los pelos de punta y los anteojos de lado, para después voltear ver a un Okama pelirrojo con una barba de tres días y sin maquillaje, quien la miraba acusadoramente. "E-eh, Otousan, p-pensé que estabas eemm… dormido."

El débil intento de cambiar de tema no funcionó con Ranka, quien apuntó al final de pasillo: "¡A tu cuarto Haruhi!, y si alguna vez vuelvo a atraparte tratando de salir vestida así tan sospechosamente, ¡juro que desollaré a ese Hitachiin vivo!

**Siento que el nivel está decayendo ¬¬ … como sea, gracias por los reviews, ****Jaqui-chan, ****creo que he encontrado una forma se separar historia de comentario XD. Mándeme ideas y yo les doy forma! (**NitZ tiene los sesos secos de buenas ideas y busca ayuda desesperadamente)

**¿Otro review para mis bobadas? **


	6. Uke

**Ouran no me pertenece. Si así fuera Tamaki caería en una dimensión desconocida donde él fuera feo y chaparrito, mientras Hikaru y Haruhi comparten un beso =O. (Para ****)**

Uke*

Los chicos siempre tienen que mirar a las chicas hacia abajo… en una relación, claro está (es medio rarito cuando pasa lo contrario). Hikaru y Haruhi sabían eso, y Haruhi no podía hacer realmente nada para evitarlo, por que ella es algo… débil y bueno… bajita, así que, sabiamente no le veía el caso a tratar de superar a Hikaru. De todos modos, en la escuela, nadie conocía el verdadero sexo de Haruhi.

Y así, cuando un grupo de chicas se asomó a la "sala vacía" del Host Club y vieron a Hikaru inclinándose sobre el Host Natural para plantarle un beso apasionado y nada inocente, todos en la escuela supieron que Haruhi era el gay uke más grande de la historia.

**Soy vegetal sin ideas y muy triste... T.T, (**NitZ estará triste hasta Brasil 2014)

**Review para consolarme un poquito?**

*Uke: Es el pasivo en una relación gay. Kaoru siempre es el uke.


	7. Por un sí

**Ouran no me pertenece. Si fuera así… respetaría los HikaHaru, TamaHaru, MoriHaru, KyoHaru, KaoHaru hasta HoneyNekosawa! (interesante y perturbador) Caray! Ke es ficción de fans! Y hay libertad de expresión.**

Por un sí

Honey abrió los ojos y la boca, dejando caer el pedazo de pastel que acaba de tomar.

Kyouya observó críticamente la situación y anotó algo rápidamente en su laptop, con un brillo maligno en su mirada.

Tamaki soltó un alarido de dolor, para después caer en estado de shock, haciendo "ma, ma, ma" cual robot defectuoso, un aura oscura lo envolvía, como si hubiera caído un alguna dimensión desconocida.

Kaoru rió entra dientes burlándose de su señor.

Mori… Mori sabiamente no hizo ni dijo nada (raro ¬¬)

"¡Que no es para tanto! ¡Solo le dije que sí a Hikaru!"

**Umm… más o menos… **

**Es que como quieren que uno se inspire con cosas así! No es para tanto! Carajo, que es fanfiction (ficción de fans!), no pasa en la realidad, no existe, caray! Que ni los monos son reales (**NitZ sería muy feliz si Hikaru fuera real**) Yo amaría que Hikaru se quedara con Haruhi! Sería lo más perfecto en mi mundo de fantasías y como no es así, escribo fics! No odio a Tamaki (**me cae bien pero es demasiado estúpido**) y obvio sé que Haruhi se queda con Tamaki! En el volumen 14 del manga se confirma que ella ama al rubio, en el final del anime se ve claramente! Merde! Que si alguien me vuelve a poner un review así de culey, juró que dejo de escribir (y leer vaya) para no afectar sus tristes realidades! Joder! Que si no les gusta el HikaHaru! No lean! Mierda! Y no se metan con mi trabajo! Lo hago por gusto y me salen con sus ch… cosas! (**A esa persona, que muy valiente quedó anónima, consígase novi y deje de pelear por tontos fics)

**Atte. **

**NitZ encabritada, enchilada, sulfurada, indignada, encolerizada…**

(que estuvo mas largo el comentario que la historia)


	8. Robo

**Ouran no me pertenece, de ser así, YO me quedaría con Hikaru! XD (**se vale soñar**)**

Robo

"Entonces, Haru-chan robó a tu Hika-chan ¿verdad Kao-chan?, umm eso es algo grave ¿nee Takashi?

"Aah"

Pobre Kaoru berreaba desconsolado por que Hikaru había salido en una cita con Haruhi hace mas o menos media hora y no había regresado.

"Menos mal que Tama-chan aún no lo sabe"

"Aah"

Diez minutos después Mori y Honey huían del lugar para evitar perder el oído debido al escándalo de un padre que lloraba la perdida de su hija a causa de un doppelganger demoniaco incestuoso que la había robado, mientras la copia exacta de dicho doppelganger pataleaba en el piso por el robo de su gemelo a manos de un Tanuki* engañoso muy kawaii.

**Y la pregunta del millón: ¿Saldrá NitZ de la prepa o se quedará porque no pasó Mundo Contemporáneo? (**NitZ desea asesinar al que se le ocurrió inventar semejante materia inútil para llenar las horas de los pobres y estresados estudiantes de prepatoria :**) Joo! Estoy preocupada! Ya quiero mis resultados! Tengo meyoo! Y Pa' calmar mi ansiedad, me puse a escribir. **

**Ahí se los dejo**

**Review? Por favooor! Y apoyo moral también!**

*Tanuki: Mapache, es el apodo que le dan los hosts (Hikaru y Kaoru específicamente) a Haruhi en el manga; hasta su laptop tiene un mapache en la parte de atrás. No recuerdo el capítulo, pero es después del 60 (bien ubicada XD)


	9. Separada de él

**Ouran no me pertenece. De ser así, Tamaki sería el cochinito de la Reina Roja de Alice in Wonderland y Haruhi y Hikaru serían Romeo y Julieta… pero con un final más alegre. **

Separada de él

De nuevo fue separada de él… ¿cómo podría soportar el dolor de esa perdida tan grave? ¿Acaso había venido a este mundo a sufrir por su causa? ¿Es que acaso, ni Kami se apiadaría de su pobre alma torturada? ¿Valía la pena todo ese sufrimiento solo por tenerlo?... Destrozada miró a aquel cruel ser que la había apartado de lo más fantástico, adorado y extraordinario de su vida. Esos ojos miraban divertidos su pena, esa sonrisa malvada…

"Nee Haruhi, no hasta que modeles los diseños de mamá"

Y así, maldiciendo a ese incestuoso pelirrojo y a su pasivo hermano (ricos bastardos), Haruhi entró al vestidor con el animo decaído y un atuendo azul con todo y tacones combinados…

En fin…todo fuera por su amado y delicioso Ootoro.

**NitZ terminó la preparatoria! Y que creen? Volverá a traducir, próximamente, en el verano 2010, espérenlo XD (**bien de a película de corpúsculo, digo crepúsculo**)**

**Review? =D**


	10. Masculinidad

**Este es un adelanto de un fic que próximamente traduciré, está algo modificado, para que quedara como drabble, ya verán el resto.**

Masculinidad

"¡Hey Hikaru! ¿De qué hablaban Kaoru y tú?"

"Aam, cosas de chicos" Dijo Hikaru "Cumplidos, Incesto y Amor"

"¿Esas son cosas de chicos?"

"¡Claro!" Exclamó Hikaru, fingiéndose ofendido "¿qué puede ser más masculino que eso? ¿Conoces a algún hombre con toda su masculinidad a quien no le guste acurrucarse y hablar de sus escondidas emociones femeninas?"

Y Haruhi lo miró dubitativamente y pensó en los hombres que conocía y en su masculinidad… y solo pudo recordar a Hikaru y Kaoru diseñando vestidos y colocándose flores en la cabeza, a su padre pavoneándose con su nuevo estuche de maquillaje y a Tamaki… bueno, siendo Tamaki. Y aún cuando pensó en el resto de sus amigos, todos parecían tener una vida repleta de momentos femeninos… como el incidente con el Zuka Club.

"No conozco a ningún hombre realmente masculino" concluyó Haruhi.

**En fin, el fic que traduciré se llama "I don't believe in love at first sight" (No creo en el amor a primera vista). Está chévere, a mi me encantó, está escrito por ****Mimi-dudette****, y obviooo es un HikaHaru. Espero que lo lean! y claro que no dejaré mis adorados Momentos, así que tienen NitZi para un laaargo rato… pobrecitos XD**

**Gracias por sus reviews y apoyo! Nos leemos prontito!**


	11. Maleducado

**Ouran no me pertenece, de ser así, Tamaki… Tamaki… y Haruhi y Hikaru… ellos… bueeeno… ay no sé! hoy soy Sesos Secos NitZ**

Maleducado

Ser rudo es uno de los distintivos de Hikaru, maleducado, necio, egoísta, pedante y algo desagradecido… muchos defectos. Pero, cuando de él escape algún comentario grosero sobre algo que no le guste, Haruhi siempre estará allí para estampar su mano en la boca de Hikaru y disculparse sobre su mal comportamiento.

**Auch! Pobre!**

**Me voy de vagaciones al rancho, donde el internet es de a bit por hora y la población se compone de 200 mujeres, 87 hombres, cinco chamaquitos por familia, 15 vacas, 2 caballos y un montón de pollos… ¬¬**

**Mi compu muere lentamente, de milagro pude subir la traducción y esta desgracia de drabble… Ayer me inscribí a la facultad de medicina D= **

… **pero claro que seguiré en facfiction!... después de que cargue el internet en el rancho ¬¬**

**Nos leemos!**


	12. ados

**Ouran no me pertece. De ser así Tamaki sería atacado y mordido por su Kuma-chan cada vez que intentara separar a Hikaru y Haruhi. **

Ados

Y así fue, lo normal para cualquier chico que saca su licencia de manejo por primera vez…. Varios conos naranjas aplastados, una viejita con el juanete apachurrado, 2 que 3 instructores un poquito lesionados, el cuarto, pobrecito!, hasta con collarín y ambos pies enyesados y de pilón un coche completamente destrozado.

¡Y al fin! Hikaru obtuvo su licencia de manejo! Y corrió con su novia para sacarla de paseo, y al verlo salir del edificio todos suspiraron aliviados pues al Hitachiin por fin habían despachado, más debe saberse que la licencia le habían dado para evitar que más inocentes quedaran lisiados.

"¡Mira Hikaru! ¡Una ardilla!... O.O… olvídalo ¬¬."

Al parecer en su decisión habían errado.

**Ados, ados, ados… regrese! Perdón por mi larga ausencia, por favor sigan leyéndome! Por favor! No me abandonen! Les prometo actualizar pronto, mañana mismo… y el sábado el segundo capitulo de "No creo en el amor a primera"**

**Ados dedicados a Jaqui-chan, que me cae de lo mejor!**


End file.
